The Shadow Rising/Chapter 1
Summary : : Min Farshaw, wearing a dress as a disguise with a hooded cloak over top, approaches the White Tower afraid someone will recognize her. She has just ridden from the Mountains of Mist on orders of Moiraine Sedai to tell Siuan Sanche of what had happened at Falme and after. Min enters the White Tower, and finds herself in the entry hall along with other women and men, waiting for someone to answer each of their questions. After a slight wait, the Accepted Faolain asks Min, "How may the Tower help you?" Min lowers her face so it can't be seen, and says she needs to ask the Amyrlin Seat something, when three Aes Sedai enter the chamber. Min has a viewing of them that she understands, seeing that they'll all die on the same day. Faolain tells her that the Amyrlin can't see everyone, but Min says it's her right. Faolain says she will ask if the Amyrlin can see her, and when asks for a name, Min gives her full name, "Elmindreda". While waiting for a response , Min views; *Bars floating in front of an Accepted, like a cage *Sheriam Bayanar, the Mistress of Novices, appeared with a face battered and bruised. *A smiling Sister of the Brown Ajah with a fading aura, like a guttering candle *Death, wounds, captivity. Sahra Covenry, a Novice, guides her to Amyrlin's Study. Min witnesses more death and violence during the walk. *Warders with wildly flashing auras...dead men walking, and knew that they would die on the same day as the three Aes Sedai earlier. *An Aes Sedai wearing a silver bracelet Her plot to conceal her identity works, until Gawyn Trakand recognizes her and accosts her about his missing sister. Min appears shocked that she, Nynaeve and Egwene are not at the Tower. She has yet another vision, this of Gawyn with streaks of dried blood making his face a grim mask, and knows that he will be hurt on the same day as the Aes Sedai. They argue about whether his motives count as interference or duty before Min recalls her original mission, giving Gawyn a cryptic warning before walking to the Amyrlin's Study. She witnesses one more vision before leaving him, a sword floating above his head, and a banner waved behind it. The long-hilted sword, like those most Warders used, had a heron engraved on its slightly curved blade, symbol of a blademaster... the banner bore Gawyn's sigil of the charging White Boar, but on a field of green rather than the red of Andor. Both sword and banner faded with the blood. Min finally reaches the Keeper, who instantly recognizes her and takes her to the Amyrlin. Min is shocked to view both women in pain. She tells Siuan Sanche of the various visions she's had. Siuan immediately plans a way to keep Gawyn and Sahra busy. Min tries to rationalize her fears but doesn't even believe her own logic of Whitecloaks attacking the Tower, but admits that the silver collar can mean none other than the Seanchan attacking the White Tower. The Amyrlin dismisses her theories, surmising that the attack will come from the Black Ajah. After scaring Min by admitting the existing of a secret Ajah of Aes Sedai that support the Dark One, the Amyrlin demands news of the Dragon and is very displeased at the news that Rand is on his way to Tear for Callandor. Min tries to leave, but the Amyrlin convinces her to stay, with her appearance concealed as Elmindreda : : Elaida postulates angrily while spying at the Amyrlin's Study. She questions Sahra as the novice rushes by and dismisses her in an instant. She saw through Min's disguise and recalls her connection to the missing Accepted, especially Elayne. She believes in her bones that Elayne is somehow important to the Last Battle because of her Foretelling. She remembers that the other two missing Accepted came from Rand al'Thor's village...and Min knew them. She continues pulling rumors and threads together to finish off a theory that suggests that Siuan and Moiraine have been entwined in a conspiracy since their days as Accepted. She resolves to stop Siuan at all costs, to stop Rand al'Thor from destroying Andor. Alviarin Freidhen interrupts her wild musings. Elaida invites the White Sister for a walk and tells her the theory she's surmised against Siuan, gaining an ally. : : Dain leads a half-legion of Children of the Light into the Two Rivers, obeying his mysterious orders from the Lord Captain Commander. He thinks of his father, now dead at the hands of Darkfriends from these lands. . He confronts Ordeith upon learning that some Tinkers he interrogated are now missing. Dain expresses concern about being tied to a madman but the anger over his father's murder—and the vengeance he thirsts for—outweighs his concern. : : The High Lady Suroth has rallied the remaining Seanchan forces to the Sea Folk island of Cantorin after High Lord Turak's debacle at Falme. Suroth now leads the Hailene. The Sea Folk of the islands have all been captured. She may not have to return to the Court of the Nine Moons and apologize to the Empress after all. To avoid that, she must re-take the Westlands and deal with this man who claims to be the Dragon Reborn. If she cannot deal with him, the Empress will be the least of her worries. Suroth enters a room where two sul'dam wait with a damane. One of the sul'dam, Alwhin, has been raised to so'jhin, a high level servant, and now shaves the left side of her head. No sul'dam has ever been raised to so'jhin, but she knows too much. Suroth is uneasy. She no longer trusts sul'dam since finding out that they can learn to channel. The other sul'dam, Taisa, holds the leash on the damane, Pura, who used to be Aes Sedai. Suroth questions Pura about how the White Tower controls the man claiming to be the Dragon Reborn, but Pura does not know. Suroth knows from Falme that the man can channel. When she persists, Pura insists that she does not know. She says she has learned how to obey and begs her not to punish her. While she is begging, Pura almost touches Suroth, so Alwhin orders Taisa to punish Pura then report herself to Surela for punishment. Suroth wishes she had the other captured Aes Sedai to question but she does not know what became of her. Pura was unable to tell simple lies, but Suroth still doubts that Aes Sedai cannot lie. Suroth dismisses Alwhin, but Alwhin is slow to respond; she is not well trained as so'jhin. Suroth says to herself that the worst news in known only by four, and two will surely never speak of it. Alwhin overhears and adds that all three must be kept alive. Suroth dismisses her and thinks about what she must accomplish. Characters *Min Farshaw *Faolain Orande *Sahra Covenry *Gawyn Trakand *Leane Sharif *Siuan Sanche *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan *Alviarin Freidhen *Dain Bornhald *Jaret Byar *Farran *Suroth Sabelle Meldarath *Alwhin *Taisa *Pura *Sheriam Bayanar *Ivon *Padan Fain as Ordeith *Ananda Referenced *Rand al'Thor *Moiraine *Lews Therin *Morgase Trakand *Gareth Bryne *Gitara Moroso *Lucellin *Luthair Paendrag Mondwin *Egwene al'Vere *Galad Damodred *Turak Aladon *Elayne Trakand *Hammar *Nynaeve al'Meara *Eamon Valda *Verin Mathwin *Pedron Niall *Artur Hawkwing *Mat Cauthon *Perrin Aybara *Surela sul'dam Groups *Aiel *Sea Folk *Whitecloaks Places *Tar Valon *White Tower *Two Rivers *Cantorin *Taren Ferry Referenced *Arafel *Ghealdan *Illian *Saldaea *Shayol Ghul *Kandor *Andor *Tarabon *Arad Doman *Tear *Shienar *Aiel Waste *Caralain Grass *River Luan *Jualdhe *Darein *Alindaer *Mountains of Mist *Aryth Ocean *Almoth Plain *Emond's Field *Caemlyn *Falme *Toman Head Events Referenced *The Tower Coup *Fall of Falme Items Referenced *''Callandor'' Concepts *Min's viewings One Power *''Damane'' *''Sul'dam'' Culture *''So'jhin'' *Keeper of the Chronicles *Mistress of Novices Quotes